Vampire Denistry
by Jo-Anne Storm
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to a vampire that gets a tooth knocked out?


Set and written right after 'Anne

_Disclaimer:_You know the drill.If I owned Buffy and the Scoobies I'd be a very happy girl.But, unfortunately, I don't; Joss Whedon does.

_Notes:_Set and written right after 'Anne.'If I got any of the dentistry stuff wrong, well, I'm not a dentist.Feedback is appreciated.Even criticism, as long as you tell me why you didn't like the story, not unexplained flames.

_Dedication:_Blame this bit of craziness on my roommate, Amber.She couldn't sleep and started asking crazy questions.This is the result.

Vampire Dentistry 

In an old factory on Eighth Street, a group of five people, two men and three women, were deep in discussion.They looked like any other group of people, except that their clothes were a few years behind the current fashion.

The tall, blonde man, apparently the leader, was arguing with a voluptuous red head, his main contender for power.As was their nature, they had power struggles over everything.So far, he had come out the sure winner, but his opponent was growing stronger.

"They've been gone for months!Either they are dead or they're not coming back!Deal with it!" he said.

"They wouldn't abandon us!"

"Don't you mean that Angelus wouldn't go anywhere without his little toy?"The woman made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl and glared at the man."Despite what Christine here thinks, they don't care about us," he addressed their audience.

"You're wrong, Thomas!"

"What?You think he will come back for you?He has that crazy witch, he doesn't need you."

"She can't do what I can do for him," she said with a smile.

"I say they killed each other.Or the demon killed them," a low voice said.Both verbal combatants looked at the speaker, a slender young man named David.

"What makes you say that?" Christine snarled.

"Well, we haven't seen any of them since that night.No Spike, Drusilla, or even Angelus.We've been able to hunt without coming across the Slayer.That all leads up to them being dead."

"Maybe Angelus got his soul back." Thomas taunted.

Sarah, a petite girl, spoke before Christine could physically attack Thomas."We'd still see him."

"What if him an' the Slayer ran off together?" the remaining woman, Melanie, asked.

"She wouldn't leave her friends alone to protect the Hellmouth." David pointed out.

"So, she's dead," Christine smirked.

"He must be too.If he were alive, we'd still be groveling before him." Thomas stated.

"Or, if he had his soul again, he'd be attacking us." Sarah said.

"What about Spike and the loony?" Thomas asked.

"Maybe they couldn't take the heat." Melanie suggested.

"Com'on!We're talking about Spike."Christine scoffed."He killed the Anointed One, remember?He wouldn't run from anything."

"Then where is he?"

"Thomas, I swear-"She was interrupted by the door opening.A vampire staggered in, clutching his jaw.

"Eric?"Thomas called. "Where's Anthony and Jon?"

"Dead"

"How?"

"We attacked the Slayer's little friends, the ones who have been hunting us.Figured it'd be fun, since the Slayer's gone.Well, she's back."The words were slightly mumbled because he never let go of his jaw while talking.The other exchanged worried glances.

"Tell us exactly what happened."Christine ordered, forcing him to sit on a crate.

"We were out hunting and saw them waiting for a young one to arise.Four of them, three of us...It sounded so simple.

"We attacked and were winning, when out of nowhere, she appeared.Anthony never had a chance.She staked him before we even knew she was there.

"Jon and I attacked as one, but she was too much for us.She kicked me in the face!Broke one of my fangs!The only reason I'm here talking to you is because I ran."

"You ran?" Thomas snarled.

"Of course I ran!I'm not stupid.Be glad I did or else you wouldn't even know she's back."

"What are we gonna do?"Melanie whispered.

"First of all, no one hunts alone from now on.And avoid the Bronze at all cost, that's her stomping ground."

"Why should we listen to you?"Christine hissed."I say we attack her."

"And end up like the Master?Even the Three couldn't kill her!"

"It's better than being sitting ducks!"

"I vote for leaving."David said, once again interrupting a near attack.

"Leave Sunnydale?Are you crazy?"Christine cried.

"The Slayer's in Sunnydale.We'll never be safe if we remain here.Let's go to Chicago, LA, New York, anyplace where she's not."

"I agree.We'll be safer."Thomas stated."Of course, you could stay here and wait for your precious Angelus to appear, Christine."

"No...No, a group is safer.When will we leave?"

"After Eric sees Dr. Franklin."

"Dr. Franklin?"Eric asked, wincing in pain when some air hit his jagged tooth.

"He's a dentist."

"Dentist?"

"Is there an echo in here?Yes, a dentist.A vampire with a broken fang isn't of much use."

"And how do you intend to get this person to replace Eric's tooth?"Christine sarcastically asked.

"By paying the man, of course."

"Excuse me?"

"Dr. Franklin is one of us.He was a dentist when he was human, now he basically uses his old equipment to torture people.He does take on the odd vampiric patient, though."

"How much will it cost?"Eric asked.

"Dinner for the night.He has a taste for Asians."

"That's all?"

"Have you ever tried to find a minority group in Sunnydale?Even the Chinese place is run by Caucasians!"

"So, where do we find an Asian?"Sarah asked.

"The blood bank."David said.When the others looked at him in confusion, he clarified."They have blood from all ethnic groups.We just have to find a few packets of Asian origin."

"An' how'd you expect us to do that?"Melanie asked.

"Simple.Every ethnic group has a different flavor.We just have to sample."

"OK, that'll take care of Dr. Franklin's fee and we can feed in the blood bank.That way, we won't have to worry about the Slayer.We'll do it tomorrow night, then go see the doctor.We'll skip town the next night."Thomas told them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty-four hours later, Eric and Thomas were making their way through the sewer system.Eric was carefully carrying a small cooler and trying not to wince in pain.

"Not much farther now."Thomas told him.

Eric nodded and continued to plod onward.Ahead in the tunnel, a light was shining.As they approached it, they saw a small room to one side of the tunnel containing a reclining chair and a table full of several mysterious instruments.There was also a man in a dirty lab coat.

"Yes?"He asked, looking at them in suspicion.

"Dr. Franklin, my friend here has a need of your talents."

"You brought payment?"Eric silently held out the cooler."Hmm...I prefer fresh, but what can you expect around here?Sit down."

Eric did as he was told and nervously looked around.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Eric quickly changed into his demonic visage, wincing in pain as the tooth descended.He opened his mouth to show the dentist.

"Hmm...Broken canine.Yes, I can see how that would be a problem.Can't get enough blood out of one hole.I can fix it to where nobody will ever even realize it's not your real tooth.When your teeth retract, it will also look completely natural.Unfortunately, because of our nature, anesthetics don't work on us, so it will be painful."

"Go ahead and do it."Eric growled.

"Alright.First, I have to clean up the jagged edges."He pulled the table over to him and picked up an instrument."This basically sands the tooth.It'll hurt like Hell."

The dentist turned the machine on, filling the room with a buzzing sound.When he placed it in Eric's mouth, he thought he would scream from the pain.Instead, he dug his claws into the chair's arms.

"Not many vampires come to me."The doctor said companionably."You're the first in over two years.Usually, anything powerful enough to hurt a vampire's teeth is also strong enough to kill the vampire.

"That last case was unusual, I'll admit that.All of his teeth were rotten.Seems the fellow developed a taste for diabetics.Liked the sugar rush, he said.Well, wouldn't you know, he never brushed after eating, and all that sugar just ganged up on his teeth.There, that bits done.Not so bad, was it?"

He switched the instrument off, not waiting for a reply.After changing the attachment, he turned back to his patient."Now this will be more of a fine sanding.shouldn't hurt quite as much.

"Anyway, this fellow with the sweet tooth had to have every single tooth pulled.I honestly don't know how he stood the pain.Had to wait a week before I could make dentures for him, had to let the swelling go down fist.Poor guy had to eat from the blood bank.Very horrible.

"Of course, he needed two sets of teeth.One for when he wanted to appear human, and one for when he fed.He has to carry a small container with him at all times now, for the set he's not wearing.Just goes to show you that even vampires have to take care of their teeth.

"That's done.Here," he handed Eric a small cup of water."Swish and spit."He picked up an even smaller cup and mixed something foul smelling in it."This is some adhesive.Mind, don't touch your tongue to it."He spread the goop on Eric's tooth.

He again turned to the little table and mixed together a substance.Turning back to his patient, he put a small piece of metal into his mouth."This will give me something to build against," he said as he fiddled with it.

That done, he started to pack the new goo onto Eric's tooth.He used a small hook to smooth and shape the goo, then put a tiny blue light near it.

"This cures everything, sets it up.Then, I have to do a little more shaping."He removed the light then worked the metal free, causing Eric to wince again.The expression became more pronounced when he noticed that the dentist once again picked up the microsander from before.

"Don't worry, my friend.This is the last step."He worked in silence for a few moments, the machine's buzz filling the room.When he removed the instrument, Eric sighed in relief.

"Swish and spit," the doctor said, handing him another small cup of water.

"Now, you're all done."He handed Eric a cellophane wrapped toothbrush."Keep your teeth extended for about half and hour.Don't bite anyone in that time, either.Remember to brush after every meal, or at least, before you go to bed.And floss nightly, I don't want to have to pull your teeth."

Eric stood up, and gingerly tongued the new tooth.He shook Dr. Franklin's hand and turned to leave.

"By the by, how did your tooth get broken?"

"The Slayer hit him.Hard."Thomas answered.

"Hmm...You're lucky you're still alive, then."

"Yes, indeed."

"Well, have a good night.Don't eat anyone for half an hour, now."

The two vampires waved and left the room, making their way down the dark tunnel.They were twenty yards past the opening when they saw her.A young woman with red hair sitting by the side of the road, looking sweet and innocent.They exchanged looks and smiled, Thomas's face shifting into demon form.

As they approached her, she looked up with wide eyes.When she saw their faces, she gave a small yelp and jumped up, turning to run.They caught her before she could take more than a few steps.

Thomas lifted her off her feet and bared his fangs.The girl whimpered and Eric smiled maliciously.He might not be able to feed yet, but he could still enjoy the hunt.

Pain suddenly exploded in his jaw, and he collapsed on the ground, groaning.He looked up to see the Slayer hit Thomas, forcing him to release the girl.Instead of running like he expected her to, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a cross.She ran to him and thrust it into his face, forcing him to remain on the ground.It was then that he realized she was one of the Slayer's friends.

He looked at Thomas just in time to see his fellow vampire explode in a cloud of dust.The blonde Slayer walked towards him, twirling a stake in one hand.She smiled and him, and plunged the wood into his chest.

"That'll teach you to attack my friends," she told the pile of dust.

"Hey, Buffy, look at this."

"What?"

Willow held up the toothbrush that Eric had dropped."A vampire with good personal hygiene."She quipped.

"Wow, probably the only one in history without bad breath."

"Hey, a tooth too!Cool...In an ick sort of way.You could make it into a necklace, like they do with sharks' teeth."

"I dunno.Kinda gives me the creeps."The Slayer shuddered."Reminds me of that werewolf hunter, Caine.He had a bunch of teeth on a necklace."

"Oh.Oh!But...This is different.Cause, well, cause vampire teeth usually turn to dust too.Plus, vampires are always killers, not just three nights a month like werewolves."

"True...Still, gives me the wiggins.Maybe Giles or Xander would want it, though."She picked up the tooth and held it gingerly."After they clean it.Ew!"Willow laughed as they turned and walked away, heading for the school library.


End file.
